Mi Regalito Especial
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Andrés andaba ebrio: era diciembre, Las Gaitas sonando: eso era normal en la casa del venezolano, bien hasta ahí todo bien…entonces ¿Por qué Andrés estaba encima suyo, con su cara a poco centímetros de la suya? VenezuelaXColombia! 8D


**Titulo:** Mi regalito "especial"

**Resumen:** Andrés andaba ebrio: era diciembre, Las Gaitas sonando: eso era normal en la casa del venezolano, bien hasta ahí todo bien…entonces ¿Por qué Andrés estaba encima suyo, con su cara a poco centímetros de la suya?

**Discliminer: l**os personajes pertenecen al grupo Latin Powers del Livejournal

**Serie: **Latins Powers Hetalia

**Pareja:** Venezuela (Andrés)/Colombia (Sandra)

**Advertencia:**…fuera de un venezolano burda e' rascao, creo que nada. Recuerden que no tengo ninguna cosa en contra de los países mencionados :D

* * *

Era navidad, un bonito 24 de diciembre y Colombia estaba tomándose un vinito que el propio Venezuela le había ofrecido, la verdad ni siquiera pensó que su hermano la iba a invitar, considerando los problemas y eso, pero…bueno se había comportado ¿educadamente? Al no haber mencionado sus coronas de belleza, ni haber insistido en una discusión sobre "¿Cuál país invento las arepas?" y… ¿A quién engañaba? Daría todo por soportar cosas como esas. Al menos, era mejor que aguantarse al Andrés totalmente ebrio, cantando…gaitas, pero no cualquieras…

_-Le doy gracias al señor por haberte conocido, pues los años que vivimos fueron de dicha y amor pero una sombra cubrió nuestro amor, pero una sombra cubrió nuestro amor y en un momento de ese bello sentimiento, además de sufrimiento, desilusión me dejo_-escuchaba cantar a su hermano ¿Eso era una declaración? No, no podía ser, solo estaba ebrio…pero eso no le quitaba lo embarazoso.

Miro a Ecuador, él estaba lejos escribiendo en su diario mientras veía a Caracas con un vaso de chicha, pero al ver al Vene ebrio sugirió que se iría a dormir, joder de mandar a callar a Andrés y como este se subía a la mesa y le gritaba "¡VEN A CALLARME GUEVÓN!" Aunque si lo vieras de una manera, fue muy divertido.

Y hasta esa parte fue divertido, se rieron, se dieron los regalos pero…

-Um, Sandra-

-¿Si?-Pregunto sonriendo

Venezuela se acerco bastante a algunos centímetros de su cara, lo que hizo que la nación vecina se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

-A-Andrés ¿Qué hace?-

-Bueno-dijo con una sonrisa sexymente y empezó a jugar con su cabello-Yo…quería darte un regalo mas especial-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto con curiosidad y cada vez mas roja

-Bueno…-Susurro respirando cerca de su oreja-_Recuerdas aquellos días, Que te adore con locura, Fuiste esperanza, hermosura, Mi pasión y mi alegría Eras la luz que alumbraba En mi alma y mi entendimiento Por eso no me arrepiento De adorarte hasta el tormento De perderme en tu mirada_

Eso era demasiado, Colombia se ruborizo más que un tomate de Antonio mientras Venezuela se acercaba mas.

-Y-ya…esta borracho-

Andrés la ignoro y se acerco más a su cara hasta que le besó en los labios por aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que la colombiana lo empujo para que se alejara, ni siquiera sabía que cosa me avergonzaba más: o el hecho de que el venezolano le había besado o el hecho de que se había dejado.

Mientras Sandra se encerró en su cuarto, Andrés se monto en el sofá con una sonrisa de "me Salí con la mía, como siempre" oh, es cierto que andaba rascao, pero vamos que ese beso fue totalmente a propósito. Se había contenido una risa al imaginarse su cara.

Oh, y ojala que acepte volver dentro de unos días para celebrar el año nuevo

* * *

COÑOOOOOOOOOO XD Esta verga me salió cuando escuchaba una gaita (¿) y…salió…esto (¿) no me maten…culpen a la gaita xD.

La **gaita zuliana** es un ritmo musical original del estado Zulia en Venezuela. Hoy en día es un género que se relaciona con la Navidad en toda Venezuela y en las comunidades de venezolanos alrededor del mundo en versiones de sus idiomas (por ejemplo español, francés, turco, alemán, italiano y japonés entre otros). Como género musical popular se canta en grupo formado por hombres y mujeres.

Según Joan Corominas, la palabra "gaita" procede del gótico _gaits_ (aunque aún no está muy definido), término que también utilizan las lenguas del oriente europeo (_gaida_ en Hungría, _gainda_ en Creta o _gayda_ en Yugoslavia), que significa "cabra", ya que de la piel de este animal se realiza la membrana de "furro" o "furruco", instrumento emblemático de la gaita.

Los temas que tratan los intérpretes de este género van desde cantos al amor y figuras religiosas hasta temas jocosos y de denuncia. El elemento político también es protagonista de muchos temas.

Por cierto, lo que Andrés canta es una gaita llamada "Sin rencor" de Gran Coquivacoa 8D Dios…yo ni siquiera escucho las gaitas, pero esa es la única que me gusta (¿). Aparte de que Andrés es un borracho por naturaleza y tiene todo el derecho a embriagarse (¿?)

Byes :D


End file.
